


i know you wanna (stay)

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, josh you brat, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tyler Joseph cursed having such a cute, charming boyfriend. Most of the time he just snuggled with him, though, so no harm done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you wanna (stay)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're having a lovely day/night, frens!! feedback is always appreciated <3 enjoy.

Josh's gentle breathing, a soft and sleepy melody, was Tyler's favorite thing to wake up to.

Josh, in general, was the best "good morning" gift he could ask for: Josh's arms wrapped around his bare middle, holding him close; Josh's face drowsily nuzzling his neck and shoulder; Josh's occasional mumble or huff of disapproval whenever Tyler would move around too much in fear he was getting up, when in reality he was just twisting around so he could see the alarm clock--

It was almost past nine.

_Shit_.

"Jo- _osh_ ," he grumbled sleepily, blinking in a desperate attempt to clear the blurriness from his eyes. "I was relying on you to wake me up, remember? Now I'm gonna be late."

"So jus' stay here, then," a half-asleep, half-awake Josh mumbled insistently, tugging weakly at his boyfriend's hand.

"You know I can't, Josh-" But his bare skin was being peppered with pleading, sugar-sweet kisses, and he couldn't help but falter a little, insides turning to jelly. "This is an important..." He cleared his throat helplessly when the lips pressed a sweet trail up his neck. "An _important_ job interview. I can't just miss it."

"S'not like you wanna work at that shabby old auto-shop, anyhow," Josh pointed out sleepily between kisses, eventually coming to rest his chin on a conflicted Tyler's hip; blinking up at him with the most persuasive pair of puppy-dog eyes one could come across.

Tyler debated it for a few moments, but ultimately caved when Josh nuzzled his side with a frustrated little huff.

"Okay, okay, _fine_. But if I miss out on the greatest job opportunity of my life..."

"Trust me," Josh murmured with a hazy smile, tugging his boyfriend back against him with his arms enveloping his naked midsection. "You'll find everything you need right here."

And all of a sudden, Tyler was glad he had skipped that stupid interview; he nodded off again, pressed against Josh - so close, so personal, so simply intimate that their breathing synced without a second thought.

And his last realization before falling back asleep was that not only was Josh the best "good morning" gift, but also the best "goodnight" gift as well.


End file.
